


slow dance

by heartriku



Series: poetic ramblings [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gay, M/M, Pining, Poetry, Unrequited Love, itsssss from riku's perspective im sorrry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 11:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartriku/pseuds/heartriku
Summary: riku uses hella cool metaphor to explain his love for sora??? bruh it's just a poem





	slow dance

do you figure this  
painfully intricate  
exhaustingly long  
slow dance  
will last forever?

do you suppose  
you and i  
will always stand  
facing each other?

darling, it hurts that we,  
the idiotic two slow dancers  
might stay this way for eternity  
too far apart to be lovers-  
too close together to be friends  
and yet

i find myself afraid  
that if i stop dancing   
along with you; at your side  
your feet will carry on  
to the tune of fate  
further  
further  
away from me

**Author's Note:**

> oof


End file.
